


Under the Same Sky

by tinybobble



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parallel Universes, Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybobble/pseuds/tinybobble
Summary: Seungmin is a famous painter in 1674. He lived throughout his life doing his passion and by just that he already feel contented. Right until a one circumstance occurred that made him started to dream with this guy named Hwang Hyunjin. His dream is so vivid and as if they’re really meeting in reality.One day, Seungmin tried to discover the cause of it but he never knew that it’ll be the last time that he’ll see Hyunjin’s visions again.In the present time where Hyunjin truly exists, he met Dandy who he believes that Seungmin’s reincarnation however would Dandy remember that he is Seungmin from the year 1674?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors that might be presented in this story. Nevertheless, may you enjoy reading.

Seungmin has been living an ordinary life hence he’s contended about it. He lived his dream as a painter so he can’t say that he was a lonely man. No family, no friends, no social life, just him and his art tools. He promised to his late mother that he will live his life as what he wanted to be and he finally thinks that he’s doing it right; a simple, peaceful and low-key kind of life… right until he encountered that very weird incident.  
  
***  
  
“Okay let’s give it a try.” He mouthed while staring at the mesmerizing tree called “Connectua” which the others say means connected. He has been hearing about this among neighborhood but he ignored it at first. He’s not really interested in love but his loyal buyers keep on requesting to make a canvass related to this topic. Frankly speaking, he doesn’t have any experience in love and he never been in love with someone before so this is the main reason why it’s hard for him to paint with this kind of theme. He needed some inspiration and he thinks he found a helpful one. The said tree really became famous for a while now especially among lovers that’s why he decided to go here and use it as his beautiful masterpiece. The place is also romantic suited for meeting your person. It’s also just a walking distance from his home.  
  
He sat under the huge tree and make his stuff ready right until he felt an extra head pain.

“Urghh--” He groaned, holding his head, then an unfamiliar guy suddenly flashed in his mind while saying those strange things and he’s even calling his name.

𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦  
𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘪𝘯  
  
“W-who are you?! Aaahh--”  
  
After that he hurriedly went home. It’s weird that right after he left, his headache was slowly melting away. He thought that maybe he was just having an ordinary head pain but no, starting from that day, that guy he saw in his vision is now with him every night, every time he dreamed.  
  
***  
  
“What was your name again? Seungmin?” The taller guy asked, wearing a bright smile on his face.  
  
“Y-yes Seungmin. How about yours?”  
  
“That’s a great name. My name’s Hyunjin, but you can call me Hyunjin hyung. It’s pretty obvious that I’m older than you.” He stated. But the younger can’t look at him directly because he was so fascinated. What he meant is, Hyunjin really looked so pretty for a man.  
  
“Uhm o-okay Hyunjin hyung.” He responded, stuttering.  
  
“Are you feeling nervous?” He asked and obviously teasing the latter. Seungmin immediately opposed.  
  
“Of course not! Uhm well kind of, aren’t you feel nervous? We’re talking and meeting inside of our dream and I didn’t know that this is possible.” He implied.  
  
“I was shocked at first too but usually I’ve seen this in movies or some articles in the internet, it’s like a rare phenomenon. This is called Parallel Universe in Quantum Physics. I didn’t expect to experience this so I’m a bit frightened but it seems interesting, right?” Hyunjin explained, smiling at him. Seungmin just scratched his head out of confusion.

“Huh? I’m afraid I didn’t understand anything you’ve said.” He shook his head a little bit.

The older just laughed and it makes Seungmin startled, “W-why?!” He asked.  
  
“Nothing, you are just cute, Seungmin.” Hyunjin replied, patting the younger’s head. Seungmin just stared and smiled at him.  
  
Seungmin slowly opened his eyes and he realized that he dreamed of him again. But he felt weird within his chest and made him asked himself “Why is my heart beating so fast?”  
  
***  
  
“You said you have something to tell me when we meet each other but you’re not even finding me!” Seungmin muttered while staring at his finished painting. He draw Hyunjin and it’s been awhile since he started using him as his subject. His buyers really like it as well so he couldn’t stop.  
  
With him in his dream is not just a simple dream. They talked, they laughed and they lived like they are in reality. It is very vivid that he can clearly recall it yet they both know that they are only meeting in each other’s dream.

The younger knew that Hyunjin is just somewhere hence he didn’t know where that is. Their clothes, the way they talk and their cultures are also different from each other. Seungmin was wearing a Hanbok cloth and Hyunjin was just wearing t-shirt and pants, that’s what he called it. They’re aware of it but they just chose not to bring that up. However Hyunjin promised the younger that he’ll find him.

Seungmin believes that Hyunjin is his other half, his other half that can fulfill the emptiness within him. But he’s always wondering if it is really because of that tree; if the tree is some kind of enchanted that can really connect the two people who destined to be together.

But he never heard that before, they only know it as a unique tree that is a perfect spot for lovers. With its strong trunk, attractive leaves and romantic aura no doubt it became popular.  
  
After some time of thinking he prepared his stuff and decided to go on that place again. He felt a little nervous and it also creeps him but he needed to find an answer.   
  
“If this tree is called Connectua so it means it can connect you to your destiny or something?” He whispered, scratching his head while staring at the tree from the distance. It really looks like different from any other trees and no one knows what kind of tree is that so they give it a name at least.  
  
He slowly walked near the tree and as he stepped on its ground, he begun groaning feeling this extra pain in his head again. And the Hyunjin‘s visions starting to show up.

𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶

“H-hyunjin urrghhhh---” All he ever did was yelling his name and everything went black.   
  
***  
  
After that some people found him under the tree and are trying to wake him up. That just the time he realized that he passed out. He went home like nothing happened but he kept on wondering why he fainted that time so he thought, that was a different scenario from the first one and he’s right.  
  
Hyunjin totally vanished on his dream. He absolutely disappeared after that incident. He tried to sleep again and again but he never showed up. He definitely gone and it makes Seungmin feel devastated. He regretted going to the tree that day he passed out but it’s too late, it already happened and the worst is he can’t do anything about it. He want to find him but he doesn’t know how or where to start. He can’t even sleep at night and couldn’t stop thinking about him, about them.

While staring at his painting he gained all the courage to go back to that tree, “Maybe, just maybe, I will see him again.” He mumbled.  
  
Walking slowly towards it hoping he might be able to see him again but he failed. His head is not aching anymore, no more visions, no more him. He started to cry.  
  
“I didn’t expect that it will end just like this. Hyunjin hyung, I will miss you, forever.” He said, crying.  
  
“I hope someday we’ll still find each other, not here, but in my next life. And if that happens, my heart will still recognize you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Year 2020  
  
Dandy’s POV  
  
Its mother’s day tomorrow so I went on a flower shop to get a bouquet reservation for my mother. I’m the only one child thus I only have my mom in my life since my dad left us for a slut way back when I was a kid. Well I don’t care about him anymore, I can take care of mom without his help. I will become successful, buy a new house and my mom doesn’t need to work for us anymore. I will make her a princess who’s only staying at home without any worries. I will be graduating next year with ‘Music Performance’ as my major course so hopefully I can reach all of my goals.  
  
After I finished my transaction at the flower shop I decided to go to my school because I still have a dance rehearsal for the upcoming foundation week. Aside from dancing, I’m also an actor in our theatre club.  
  
As I started walking away from the flower shop I heard someone shouted “Hey wait” so it made me stopped and I saw a tall guy who’s running towards me.  
  
“Hmn why?” I asked when he got near. As I see his face I realized that he’s very familiar. I’m sure I have seen him somewhere.  
  
“Hi S-seungmin?” He approached cheerfully, but Seungmin? And I keep on thinking, when did I see him? I’m about to say something when he talked once more.  
  
“Finally I found you again! When I returned at the hospital the doctor said you already got discharged.” Oh wait I think I remember! He’s the one who saved me last time from the ugly gangsters! I saw him fighting those morons after I fainted. The doctor said I slightly injured my head. But I couldn’t be able to thank him because he already left right after I woke up. I checked my watch and it’s already 4:30 PM damn I will be late for our practice if I keep this up.  
  
“Thank you for saving me last time but sorry I really have to go." I mouthed however he immediately blocked my way after I moved an inch.  
  
“Wait, would you come with me for a second?” He asked gently with his low tone of voice. For some reason I suddenly felt weird. And why his eyes are so expressive? It’s hypnotizing… I just nodded at him and followed him without even asking where we are going.  
  
***  
  
I noticed that we are heading on the park. Goodness it’s almost 5 already but how can I leave this guy? I need to hear him out at least.  
  
“So we’re here.” He said as we arrived at the park. He looks so happy the heck. What’s with him?  
  
“Why did you take me here anyway?” I coldly asked.  
  
“Don’t you remember that tree? That’s the reason why we’d met.” He mouthed, pointing at the legendary Connectua tree. I tried to remember but there’s no recollection of meeting him here.  
  
“Uhm no?” I just responded.

“How about the painting? You’ve used me as your subject.” He instantly got his phone from his pocket. He showed me a picture, it’s a painting of himself. I’m totally confused about what’s happening.  
  
“I really have no idea of what you’re talking about.” Maybe this guy is just crazy. I startled when he grabbed my both arms.  
  
“Come on Seungmin you are the one who made this painting. I went on every museum just to find your works!” He blurted, right on my face. I’m starting to get piss off.  
  
“What on earth are you saying?!” I asked, raising my voice. He released his hands from my arms and stepped back a bit.  
  
“I saw in my visions… you said that you’ll still recognize me even in your next life but why are you acting like that now? This is me, Hyunjin. Please try to remember.” He begged. I raffled my hair off. I really feel so irritated and I turned into a rude human when I am angry. I’ll say everything what’s on my mind no matter what.  
  
“Next life what?! Seriously what are you up to? And why are you keep on calling me Seungmin? My name is Dandy for pete’s sake!” I declared.  
  
“But I know, I can feel it, you are that Seungmin I knew.” He mumbled and I could see that sadness on his eyes. This guy got issues for sure.  
  
“For the last time please stop this already. I accompanied you here because I thought you have serious problems and besides I would like to thank you properly for what you did, but I didn’t expect that you’ll just mouthing nonsense.” I muttered and he’s just staring blankly at me.  
  
“I wanted to thank you but you already left from the hospital. But look, I’m a bit pissed off right now. You keep on saying things that I couldn’t understand. And you keep on insisting that I am that Seungmin.” I added and it makes him faced out. I took out my school ID from my bag and handed it to him.  
  
“If you are not convince here’s my ID. So what’s my name again?” I asked and he just read my name out loud.  
  
“Dandy…”  
  
“See? I have to go now because I’m already late for my practice. Thanks for wasting my time.” I uttered, grabbing my ID from his hand and I’m about to go when he held my arm.  
  
“What is it again?!”  
  
“I’ll appreciate it more if you can thank me properly. How about some coffee tomorrow?” He asked, smiling at me. Oh well he saved my life after all.  
  
“Okay” I replied and started walking.  
  
“LET’S MEET HERE! 2PM TOMORROW SEE YOU!” He shouted while waving his hand. God he’s a total moody! It’s Saturday tomorrow so maybe it’s fine if I go. I just waved back and give an okay sign. He looks so happy again. Seriously what’s his deal?  
  
***

“Hi mom I’m home!” I called my mom out as I got home. I placed my things down and sat at the couch, throwing a big sigh.  
  
“Oh what’s with that long face son?” Mom asked. I really really hate this day!  
  
“My dance coach scolded me for the very first time.” I responded, looking so down. She sat beside me.  
  
“Why? You never got scolded before!” She also feel shocked. Yes I never got scolded especially that I am the leader of our dance troupe. I am very responsible in everything that I do but because of that weirdo ggggrrrrrrrr! I hate him!  
  
“It’s because I am 40 minutes late mom. They all waited for me. The others were already left as I got in there.” We only have 1 hour practice every weekdays since we still have our classes.  
  
“What?! But you never been late before!”  
  
“Right mom. Something came up that’s why… grrrr I hate that weirdo!” I yelled, holding my fist. I’m going to make him pay for this!  
  
“Weirdo? Who’s that?”  
  
“N-nothing mom uhm I’ll just go to my room and change.” I just told her. Why did I acted that way?! That weirdo is truly getting into my nerves!  
  
And I hurriedly go to my room. I remember what that weirdo told me to have some coffee with him tomorrow. Do you think I’ll go huh? I don’t want to waste my time for that guy anymore! I already thank him so what’s the point on meeting him again?!  
  
***  
  
“Happy mother’s day mom!” I greeted, handing the bouquet of rose. I just went to the flower shop to get this.  
  
“Wow, thank you son!” She happily responded. I love seeing my mom smile like this.  
  
“So this is the reason why you left that early huh.” She added.  
  
“Hehehe yes mom. Love you.” I mouthed, hugging her. She hugged me back and patted my head.  
  
“I love you too, son. I’m so lucky that you‘ve grown up as a very nice boy.” She implied.  
  
“And handsome mom? Yes I know!” I jested and we both laughed.  
  
We just finished eating lunch and I’m just here at my room laying on my bed while surfing in the net. Saturday is my rest day no classes, no practice yeah what a great day. But we have a whole day practice tomorrow, that’s every Sunday to be exact.  
  
As I surfed at the net I saw a weather news. “There will be a heavy rain this afternoon so we advise everyone to bring an umbrella or much better to stay at home.”   
  
I checked my watch and it’s 12:30 PM. I remember again what that weirdo told me to meet him at the park. Maybe he also saw this news and decided not to come.  
  
“Wait why am I thinking about him?! Am I worried?! Of course not as if I care!” I muttered, slamming my phone on the table.  
  
“I think I better get some sleep.” I whispered to myself and have noticed that it is raining already. I just ignored it and started to sleep.  
  
***  
  
I woke up because of the strong wind and rain. It makes my window’s curtain swayed like crazy. I stood up and fixed it straightaway. I also simply checked my watched, it’s already 3:30 PM wow I slept that long maybe because of this weather, it makes you feel so comfy. I get back to bed and I remember that guy again.  
  
“He didn’t come right? Of course not under this bad weather?! You might imagining things Dan.” I whispered and instantly hid beneath the blanket. I’m trying to sleep again but I can’t. He keeps on appearing inside my head.  
  
Few minutes had passed and I can’t still get back to sleep. That moment he saved me from the gangsters flashed on my mind. He fiercely beat those thugs and if it is not because of him I can’t even imagine what would happen to me.

“Okay I made up my mind!” I stood up and rashly get my things. I wore a rain coat and brought an extra one.  
  
“Mom I need to go somewhere, I’ll be back okay?” I informed her, grabbing the umbrella beside the door.  
  
“Where?! And it’s raining heavily outside son!” She opposed, trying to stop me.  
  
“Nah I’ll be fine mom don’t worry. See you later.” I responded and ran as fast as I could. I heard her yelled “Take care son!”  
  
There’s no vehicles around, it seems I don’t have any choice but to run. I keep on thinking if he’s still there or did he really came arrrghhh we just met but I can already say that he is a nuisance!  
  
“No way…” I whispered, seeing him soaked in the rain. He’s just sitting at the bench while hugging himself. What is he thinking! He will get sick!  
  
“Hey! Are you out of your mind?!” I grumbled, running towards him. He immediately looked and smiled at me though he is obviously shivering in cold.  
  
“Y-you came.” He stuttered. I covered him with the umbrella and handed the raincoat to him.  
  
“And why did you came here under this very bad weather?! And even so you should’ve went home instead of waiting for me here!” I exclaimed while helping him wear the coat.  
  
“If I s-said I will c-come, I will come, w-whatever it t-takes.” He responded, shaking. He looked so pale too. I suddenly stopped as I felt something unusual. It takes me few seconds to react.  
  
“Gosh you are good in talking huh?” And I startled when he grabbed my hand.  
  
“W-what?” I asked.  
  
“I’m c-cold.” He informed.  
  
“Don’t you think I didn’t know that?” When I touched his neck...  
  
“Yaaa you have a fever! We should go now!” I blurted, looking around but there’s really no vehicle like taxi what should I do?! I noticed a motorcycle from the distance.  
  
“Hey whose motorcycle is that?!” I asked, pointing the motor.  
  
“It’s m-mine.” He answered. Okay it’s been a while since I drive.  
  
“Great! Give me the key!” I commanded. He just looked at me and pointed his pocket.

As I placed him at the bike I begun to start the engine.  
  
“Hold me tight!” I mouthed, wrapping his arms around me. He hugged me tightly and it makes me smile a bit. He’s cute. I thought.  
  
***  
  
“Mom! Help! Please!” I called my mom from the outside of our apartment. We are about to go inside then suddenly this guy fainted on my arms. I saw my mom opened the door and ran towards us while holding an umbrella. The rain is still pouring so heavily.  
  
“Son what happened?! And who’s this very good looking guy?!” Asked by her.  
  
“Mom this is not the right time to give compliments. I will explain later but for now help us to my room please.” I pleaded, while holding this idiot god he’s so heavy!  
  
“Okay okay I get it. Come inside!” Mom responded, leading us the way.  
  
I placed him on my bed and my mom quickly prepared a warm water for him. I removed his rain coat and realized that his clothes are all wet. Maybe my clothes could fit on him too. I took off his t-shirt and started to compress a warm towel on his head and body. Wow what a nice shape, Hyunjin.  
  
“Yaaa what am I thinking?!” I blurted, tapping my face.  
  
***  
  
I woke up too early in the morning maybe because I slept a lot yesterday. I saw him still peacefully sleeping, this guy is really something else. How can he let himself soaked in the rain for almost 3 hours only because of me? And he kept on calling the name “Seungmin” last night yes he mouthed that while he was sleeping and what I did was holding his hand then he surprisingly calmed down. I wonder who that Seungmin is, maybe it’s his lover or something?  
  
“Hi are you feeling okay now?” I asked after I saw him being awake.  
  
“Y-yes I feel better now, is this your room?” He responded as he seated on the bed. He also scanned the surroundings.  
  
“Yes” I responded while fixing my blanket and pillow on the floor. I slept here.  
  
“Is this your c-clothes too?” He asked looking at the clothes he is wearing.  
  
“Yeah obviously.”  
  
“I see, you did remove my t-shirt and pants last night. So have you seen me--” Gosh he has a lot of questions.  
  
“Naked? What if I did?” I mouthed and his face noticeably turned red. I want to burst out laughing but I’m just containing myself not to.  
  
“W-what?!” He blurted, hugging his body wow as if I have a desire on him huh.

“And you know what I think you have a very healthy body.” I jested and I saw him grabbed a pillow, so he’ll throw it to me huh. I instantly ran going outside of my room, laughing. I heard him yelling “Come back here you pervert!” My stomach hurts already!  
  
I noticed that mom is not home yet. She said she’ll buy something outside hays.  
  
“Got ya!” I startled that this moron hugged me from the back what on earth?!  
  
“H-hey what are you doing?!!” I exclaimed trying to loose from his hug but he’s so tough!  
  
“Hugging you isn’t it obvious?” He mumbled. I’m starting to feel this weird sensation again.  
  
“And why? Are you crazy?!” I yelled, looking so uneasy. He even tighten the hug.  
  
“Let’s just stay like this, will you?” He whispered and it seemed that I can’t utter any words anymore. I’m totally hypnotized.

And after a few seconds we’ve noticed that the door suddenly opens…  
  
It’s mom and her eyes widen after seeing us with this kind of awkward situation. Oh no!  
  
I instantly elbowed him on his stomach and it makes him creaked a bit.  
  
“Aarghh” He groaned, holding his tummy.  
  
“Did I disturb you boys?” Mom asked, smiling like crazy. Please mom don’t do this to me!  
  
“N-no mom we are uhm just playing wrestling hehehe.” I responded and she just laughed.  
  
“Wresting huh? Hahaha” And walked passed from Hyunjin and I, going to the dining table. I gave Hyunjin a I’m-going-to-kill-you look, he just giggled wow he is enjoying this really!  
  
And that was our last meeting. After that day I’ve never seen him again even just once. Though I kept myself busy practicing but still I always think about him. There’s no day that I don’t remember his angelic face I feel like we know each other for a very long time. And now I don’t know what to do. Our foundation week already finished last week and we won as the Champion in the dance competition, I was happy but not completely. I’m always hoping that he will come to me one day. I miss him, I really do.


	3. Chapter 3

Currently it’s 3 o’clock in the afternoon and my classes are already finished for today. We also don’t have a practice anymore so I decided to just go home. While walking on the sidewalk there’s someone caught my attention. I only see his back from where I am standing. I instantly ran towards him.  
  
“Hyunjin?!” I said tapping his back. He turned around to see my face, “Excuse me?” he responded. I just bowed and apologized.

No, he is not Hyunjin so where the heck is that guy?! Why is he doing this to me?! After he drove me off to my practice that time he told me that he’ll meet me the next day but he didn’t show up. He said that if he say he’ll come then he will, but where is he right now?! It’s almost a month. I wonder what really happened to him.  
  
“Hey hyung!” Said by the unfamiliar guy who suddenly approached me. He looks younger based on his physical appearance.  
  
“Why?” I asked with my usual expression. I always try to act cold towards any stranger.  
  
“I heard you called that guy Hyunjin so I think you know my friend.” He uttered and it immediately switched my mood.  
  
“Hey you mean Hyunjin that good looking but weirdo guy? You know him?!” I excitingly asked and he just smiled.  
  
“Yes I do know him. I am his best friend, Jeongin.” Oh my god I think I will see him again this time!  
  
“Hi Jeongin, my name’s Dandy. So where is he right now?” I instantly asked him. Then his expression suddenly changed.  
  
“He is in the hospital.” I got shocked and instantly mouthed a reply.  
  
“H-hospital?! Why?! What happened to him?!” I blurted, my hands are started trembling.  
  
“He got an accident while driving his motorcycle and now he’s still in a coma.” I froze and it seemed can’t move for a moment.

***

I’m standing here inside the ICU and staring at him while he is still in a deep coma. My heart is aching so hard that I can’t stop my tears.  
  
“Hyunjin, it’s me Dandy. Please wake up.” I uttered, sobbing in front of his weak body.  
  
Why am I so clueless? He has been in a comatose for a month now but there’s still no sign of him waking up. The doctor said we just need to wait for the result but the chances are so low. He doesn’t have any family. His mom died right after he was born and his father also died few years ago because of a disease. And I also found out that he is actually a year older than me.  
  
Jeongin said that Hyunjin always thought that his life is a great mess that’s why he was just diverting his attention on partying and such. He didn’t even pursue his studies. The death insurance of his father helped him make a living. But Hyunjin changed one year ago. He stopped being a hopeless kid and is trying to be a better person. He was working as a delivery man in a particular Chicken Restaurant so that he can save up money for his studies. Jeongin doesn’t really know why or how that did happened because according to him, hyunjin was so stubborn and recalcitrant. I think that there’s really an important reason for his sudden change.  
  
I can’t hold my emotions any longer so I decided to leave the ICU and meet Jeongin outside. I don’t want to look at him like that, my heart can’t take it.  
  
“Hyung are you fine?” Jeongin asked after he saw me walking towards him.  
  
“I’m fine don’t worry.” I responded. This younger had enough too. He was the only person that Hyunjin’s has.   
  
“You sure? Well uhm hyung can you stay for a bit?” He requested. I noticed that Jeongin really looked so stress. I wonder if he really got enough sleep these days.  
  
“Why? Going somewhere?” I asked him. He just threw a big sigh before saying a word.  
  
“Yeah I need to go to Hyunjin hyung’s apartment. I went there yesterday but I forgot to bring some other documents argh I’m a bit tired.” He replied, looking so exhausted.  
  
“I will go instead. Just give me the address and what documents to bring.” I suggested. It is better if I go.  
  
“Are you sure, hyung?” He hesitated however I just patted his head and showed a smile.  
  
“Of course leave it to me.” And he just nodded at me. And thankfully Hyunjin’s apartment is only like a few distance away from the hospital so it is not that hard for me to find it.

***  
  
“So this is where you live.” I mumbled as I entered his home. I smiled a bit when I saw some trashes on the floor.  
  
“Are you that busy that you can’t even clean your unit?” I jested, walking towards the cabinet as I saw the brown envelope that Jeongin instructed me.  
  
“So this is it.” I said, holding the brown envelope. Maybe I should head back now. I’m about to go when I noticed an open room upstairs. Maybe Jeongin forgot to close the door. I headed upstairs and chose to close the room when I saw a familiar painting inside. Oh now I remember! He showed it to me the very first time we met and is telling me that I draw that one! I slowly entered and stood up on the front of the painting, it’s his face and it looks so realistic. And I noticed there’s something written at the bottom of the canvass…  
  
To my beloved, HJ  
Seungmin 1674  
  
“Seungmin?” I whispered. So I get it right this Seungmin is really his lover. But the date is from 1674 woah this is so antique which means that Seungmin is a painter from decades ago? But how did they met?! Is Hyunjin a time traveller or something?  
  
I gently touched the painting with my fingertips, I like the structure of this canvass.  
  
“Arrghhh!!!!” I yelled, grumbling in pain. I don’t know but I suddenly felt that my head is aching so badly.  
  
“Arrrghhh!!!!!!!” I groaned as I massaged my head. Then random visions starting to flash right before me….  
  
Moments that I am doing painting  
The day I went to the connectua tree  
Dreams with him  
I remember all of it  
And does that mean  
I AM SEUNGMIN?!  
  
“Seungmin is me in my past life… and Hyunjin… is… is… the one in my dream!” I blurted and instantly ran outside of the apartment. I ran as fast as I could.  
  
No I am not going to stop I need to see Hyunjin, I need to tell this to him! I need to say sorry for not recognizing him this early! I need him to know that I am really Seungmin!  
  
“Wait for me Hyunjin!”  
  
I panted so heavily when I saw Jeongin looking so down walking on the hall way.  
  
“H-hey Jeongin!” I approached him and he just stared blankly at me.  
  
“Hey what happened? Are you alright?” I asked and he suddenly begun to cry.  
  
“H-Hyunjin hyung is in critical condition. And the doctors are trying to revive him right now and I can’t stand seeing him suffering like that.” Jeongin mouthed, sobbing while covering his face. Yes I’m worried and afraid too but this kid had done enough for Hyunjin. He’s also too young to deal with this kind of situation.  
  
“Don’t worry okay? I’ll go instead.” I responded, hugging him.  
  
“Thank you hyung, I’ll just go to the chapel.” I just nodded at him and immediately headed to the ICU.  
  
I saw Hyunjin while reviving by the doctors. I leaned my hand on the glass and my tears started to fall. 

“Please Hyunjin, please be strong. I already remember everything! I told you that we’ll meet again right? So here I am now Hyunjin. I’m begging you please wake up.” I mumbled then after a few moments of hoping, I saw that line flattened in the monitor…  
  
I instantly felt weak for the reason for me to sit on the floor.  
  
“Hyung?! What happened?!” Jeongin suddenly arrived. He tapped my shoulder and is looking so devastated too. I held his hand tightly.  
  
“Don’t look inside Jeongin I’m begging you.” I told him and suddenly the doctor came out from the room. I started crying heavily. Please don’t say those words.  
  
“Are you Hwang Hyunjin’s guardian? Right?” He asked, Jeongin.  
  
“Yes I am. How’s my best friend doc?” The younger responded and it makes me cry even more. I don’t think I can handle hearing this.  
  
“His pulse goes back to normal and he is already in a stable condition right now. He’ll get back his consciousness sooner or later.” The doctor informed and it makes me and Jeongin hugged each other. I feel so relieved now, thank you for fighting, Hyunjin.  
  
***  
  
“H-hyunjin, how’s your feeling?!” I instantly asked him after seeing him being awake. It’s four days prior to his operation.  
  
He slowly looked at me.  
  
“S-seungmin? You’re here.” He mouthed, smiling. I can’t help but to cry in happiness.  
  
“Yes I’m here now Hyunjin, we finally met.” I responded and I saw his tears falling from his eyes too.  
  
“I told you I’m going to find you and I can f-finally say—” 

“I love you, Hyunjin.” I stated instantly. Though what happened to us seemed to be impossible but one thing is for sure, if you’re really meant to be the world would still find a way in order for you to meet again.

𝘈𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 ''𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'' 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴  
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴  
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸  
𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵  
𝘓𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸, 𝘧𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺  
𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 - 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘒𝘪𝘥𝘴  
  
THE END


End file.
